danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
The Hebrew Book in Early Modern Italy
The Hebrew Book in Early Modern Italy edited by Joseph R. Hacker and Adam Shear University of Pennsylvania Press, scheduled for publication Fall 2011 ספר חדש על ספרים בעברית בעת החדשה. תוכן הענינים Introduction: Book History and the Hebrew Book in Italy —Adam Shear and Joseph R. Hacker Chapter 1. Can Colophons Be Trusted? Insights from Decorated Hebrew Manuscripts Produced for Women in Renaissance Italy —Evelyn M. Cohen Chapter 2. Marchion in Hebrew Manuscripts: State Censorship in Florence, 1472 —Nurit Pasternak Chapter 3. Daniel van Bombergen, a Bookman of Two Worlds —Bruce Nielsen Chapter 4. The Rabbinic Bible in Its Sixteenth-Century Context —David Stern Chapter 5. Sixteenth-Century Jewish Internal Censorship of Hebrew Books —Joseph R. Hacker Chapter 6. Robert Bellarmine Reads Rashi: Rabbinic Bible Commentaries and the Burning of the Talmud —Piet van Boxel Chapter 7. Dangerous Readings in Early Modern Modena: Negotiating Jewish Culture in an Italian Key —Federica Francesconi Chapter 8. The Printing of Devotion in Seventeenth-Century Italy: Prayer Books Printed for the Shomrim la-Boker Confraternities —Michela Andreatta Chapter 9. Hebrew Printing in Eighteenth-Century Livorno: From Government Control to a Free Market —Francesca Bregoli Notes List of Contributors Index Acknowledgments קטעים מההקדמה (בתרגום אוטומטי) הראיות הזמינות עולה כי היהודים אימצו את הטכנולוגיה החדשה מהר מאוד. על פי סקרים של ייצור ספר החמש במאה מבוסס על האחזקות של הספריות הציבוריות הגדולות, לפחות עשרים אלף ואולי רבים כמו שלושים אלף-מהדורות (בכל השפות) נדפסו שישים השנים הראשונות של הדפוס. למרות ספרים עבריים מודפסים לא היו גורם משמעותי מבחינה מספרית, מספרים אלו, הם יצאו מוקדם בהיסטוריה של הטכנולוגיה החדשה. הספרים הראשונים עברית מודפסת הופיע 1470s, ואת המחקר העדכני ביותר על incunabula עברית מגלה כ 140 במהדורות מסוימות של עובד עברית (וכמה ואולי יותר מזה) מודפס בין בסביבות 1470 ו 1501. תעשיית הדפוס עברית התרחב במהירות מעל חמישים השנים הבאות, בין 1501 ו 1550 יותר מ 1350 ספרים שהודפסו. מדידות ממגוון עצום של ביבליוגרפיות וקטלוגים הספרייה, ענת גואטה מונה כ 5630 מהדורות של ספרים עבריים בתקופה 1540-1639. זה כולל גם יצירות ביידיש ולא עובד אחר vernaculars באמצעות סוג עברית ולא מספר רב של יצירות נוצריות Hebraist, בעיקר באמריקה הלטינית, אך המכיל איזה סוג עברית. המספרים עלו אפילו יותר דרמטי במאות השבע עשרה והשמונה עשרה מאוחר יותר, עד כדי כך Gries זאב טען כי בן המאה השש עשרה הייצור עברית יש לראות בפעילות משנית יחסית. נראה כי במהלך הרבעון השני של המאה הט"ז היהודים באירופה לבין האימפריה העות 'מאנית הגיעה כדי לראות להדפיס כמועדף שיטת לפרסום ספר; בשלב זה אנחנו ניתן גם לזהות את ההשפעות העיקריות תרבותית הראשון של ההדפסה המדיום. עם זאת, העובדה להדפיס בא להיראות הגדולות המדיום של פרסום לא התכוונתי, כפי שכבר ציין שוב ושוב את האחרון כמה שנים, כי הייצור כתב היד חדל או כתבי יד, כי חדלה להיות חלק חשוב של חיי התרבות היהודית. הייצור כתב היד של טקסטים מסוימים המשמשים למטרות ליטורגיות (במיוחד את ספר התורה ועל חמש מגילות) המשיכה במהירות. ואף על פי דפוס נפתח בעלות של טקס טקסטים ליטורגיים אל קהל רחב יותר, יהודים שהגיעו לידיו של ספרים כתב היד תפילה או פסח הגדות נטו כדי להציל אותם. בשפע מאויר כתבי יד של ההגדה של פסח הפך פריט מותרות חדש ו הי"ח במאה השבע עשרה, במיוחד בצפון אירופה. אינטלקטואלים המשיכו לייצר כתבי יד של טקסטים מלומדים "אחרים עבור השימוש שלהם (זה נעשה ממש עד המצאת הצילום), וכן די ברור מחויבים מחשבות משלהם כדי הכתיבה (ממש עד המצאת מכונת הכתיבה). היעדרם של בתי הדפוס עברית בחלק ממרכזי התרבות הגדולים של הספרדים מזרחי יהודי עד המאה התשע עשרה היה גם גורם בהמשך הייצור של כתבי יד. יהודי צפון אפריקה, כמו גם עיראקי, פרסי, מצרי, פלסטיני, סורי, יהודי תימן היו תלויים במידה רבה על האיטלקי 'מאנית לוחץ עברית, פלט שלהם. יש להניח, עם זאת, היבוא האלה לא מלא לספק את הביקוש ספרים, ופעילות scribal המשיך לפרוח אדמות אלה (בעיקר מתימן). בנוסף, חלק מחברי באזורים אלה שהצליחו להדפיס את ספריהם האימפריה העות 'מאנית או באיטליה גם הפיק עותקים כתב היד של העבודה שלהם גם אחרי זה היה מודפס. ואכן, קולט צראט מציין כי כשלושים אלף של עברית שבעים אלף כתבי היד הקיימים כיום ניתן מהתקופה לאחר המצאת הדפוס. העובדה שאחוז גבוה של כתבי יד ששרדו הם postmedieval עשוי בחלקו לשקף את היעלמותו של כתבי יד מימי הביניים רבות גם באמצעות שימוש או הרס, אבל זה מעיד על המשך הייצור של חומרי בכתב יד לאחר הופעתה של ההדפסה. למרות הייצור המתמשך של כתבי יד, ראיות מספרת לנו סיפור של ייצור נעקרו להדפיס כתב היד, אפילו במאה החמש עשרה המאוחרות. לדברי מרדכי Glatzer, "מתוך ארבעים שנה לפני 1490 לאלו אחרי 1490 חלה ירידה דרמטית של כמעט 50 אחוזים במספר העתקת כתבי יד עבריים." כמה כתבי יד אלה הם עתה להופיע כמו שברי bookbindings וכפי עטיפות עבור קבצים בספריות אירופה ארכיונים רבים. זו הגניזה האירופי שמכונה הוא יצירת תובנות חדשות רבות medievalists, אך עבודות מחקר על הגניזה הזו הם גם מניב מידע חשוב עבור היסטוריונים הספר מסתכל התקופה המודרנית המוקדמת. על ידי בחינת תאריכי כי הספרים היו כפותים חוקרת את חומרי עטוף עם פוליו הסדינים עברית כתב היד, מאורו Perani עולה כי באמצע המאה השש עשרה ראה גל גדול של יהודים איטלקיים הפרידה או היפרדו-מן כתבי היד שלהם. לשנות את היחס כלפי כתבי יד פונים הספר המודפס הוא העיד גם על ידי נתונים שנצברו הספריות של יהודים Mantuan במאה השש עשרה המאוחרות. עבודתו של שלמה סימונסון ואת שפרה ברוכסון על ספריות בית של יהודים Mantuan ב 1590s מרמז כי הם שמרו על כתבי היד המעטים מאוד כי רוב הספרים המודפסים הם בבעלות הודפסו במחצית השנייה של המאה השש עשרה. השוואה של מלאי אלה כדי הקודמים של ספרים מן המאות הט"ז החמש הראשונות מגלה שינוי משמעותי מן היד אל הבעלות מודפס הספר במהלך המאה השש עשרה. לקריאת המבוא כולו בשפת במקור - הקש בקישור לעיל -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- קטגוריה:ספרות מורשת יהדות איטליה קטגוריה:דפוס עברי